Three Heads Are Better Then One
by Tailsic
Summary: After an odd color eclipse hits Ponyville, Discord comes back with a new plan to spread his Chaos, But in order for Twilight and her friends to take on this new tread, they well need the other of some speical Ally.


Aurtor Note: A lot of people been asking me to use a beta reader, so think what the heck, i'll give it a try, and see if it works out for me, so for started I would like to ask for a Beta Reader to help me out on this story, plz let me know if your interested by PM. Ok now on with the story

It was 8:00pm at ponyville, and it was starting to get dark,Twilight Sparkles number one student of Princess Celestia and her friend Spike we're running about clean there house, and she was in a hurry too, Twilight was already late to met her friends at the top of pony peak to watch the eclipse. "Hurry Spike, ohhh, I'm so late, I sure hope there not going to be angry" Twilight panicked.

"Twilight, relax, your friends aren't going to hate you because your little late" Spike said trying to conform Twilight.

"I know, but i just feel so bad for making them wait" Twilight lowed her head down.

"Well you could just go, I can handle cleaning up" Spike said.

"Oh Spike I couldn't do that, and beside I'm the one that made this mess in the first place" Twilight said.

"Twilight, I'm your assistant , I'm supposed to do it" Spike said

"Are you absoluly sure Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, go" Spike said.

"Thank you so much Spike" Twilight levated Spike close to her so she could nuzzles him.

"No problem Twilight," Spike smiled.

Twilight then make her way to the door, "Bye Spike, I'll see you after the eclipses, and I promise to bring back a some gems when i get back".

"Gemmms" Spike started to drool.

Twilight exit her house and heads for pony peak, Once arriving there she quickly searches for her friends in the crowd. Twilight her the voice of one her friends calling her "Hey Twi, over here!" Twilight look over in the direction she heard the voice come from and saw that it was AppleJack signaling her. Twilight runs over to her friends and apologize for being late. "Sorry girls, I just had a lot of cleaning to do" Twilight chuckled.

"It's ok Twilight, what matter now, is that your here" Rarity smiled.

"Yeah better late, then never, like I always say" AppleJack said.

"So did i miss anything?" Twilight asked.

"Nope, your just in time sugarcube," AppleJack pointed to the sky as the Moon starts to cover the Sun.

The group watches in aww as Moon completely cover the Sun, but something was different about this eclipses, unsted of being black, it turn a bright red color, all the ponies look around in totally confusing from the odd phomall.

"What in trarnation is going on here?" AppleJack said.

"I have no idea, I've never seen anything like this before" Twilight said.

"Maybe the eclipses is sick?" Pinkie Pie suggested.

"Pinkie Pie, how can an eclipses get sick?" Raindow Dash asked.

"Well it can catch a cold silly" Pinkie Pie laughed.

"Why do I even ask?" Raindow Dash hoofplam.

"Maybe this is Princess Celestia and Princess Luna doing?" Rarity said.

"I don't know Rarity, I'm just getting a bad feeling about this" Twilight said.

Just then the group hears the sounds of somepony clopping, they turn around to see a Brown colt staring at them with a sly grin on his face. "You poines are just to smart aren't you?" He said.

"And who are you?" Twilight asked the strange pony.

"Oh Twilight, I surprise you forgot about me already, I'm so hurt," The pony said as he starts to change his appearance from a pony to an serpent.

"Discord!" Twilight and her friends shouted insion.

"Yep that me, did you girls miss me?" He smiled

"But we defeated you" Twilight said.

"I left you win, it was all part of my ingenius plan," Discord gloated.

"And what is this so called ingenius plan of yours" AppleJack question him.

"Now, now, now, where would the surprise be if i told you that, hehe" Discord chuckled as he disappear.

"Oh a surpise, I can wait to see what it is" Pinkie Pie jump for joy.

"Uh Pinkie Pie, I don't think the surprise Discord as in mind for us his a good one" Raindow said.

"Don't be silly Dashie, all surprises are good" Pinkie Pie smiled and her friends just stare at her.

"Well all of that aside, we need to tell the Princess about this at once," Twilight friends agreed as they all nodded there heads.

Twilight and her quickly headed to Canerlot, so they could met up with Princess Celestia and inform her Discord, when they arrive at the palace, then notice something very odd, no pony was there, none of Celestia guards standing watch, just nopony. The group made there way down the hall to the Princess charmer, while arrive at the Princess door, they enter her and hopes of warning the princess of the current danger. "Princess Celestia we have bad news to report, Discord as esca-" Twilight pause as she and her friends gasped in a horror as they saw there beloved ruler turn into stone.

"No, out of all the worst thing that could possible happen, this is the... worst... possible... thing!" Rarity panicked.

"Oh no, how could this have happen?" Twilight ask herself.

"Because of me of course" Discord appear from behind the peterled Princess.

"Discord, you better turn the Princess back, or else I'll-" Twilight was cut off by Discord.

"Or else you'll what? use your unicorn magic on me, oh no Twilight Sparkles is going to you her powerful unicorn magic on me, whatever should i do" Discord mocking her.

"We beat you once Discord, and we sure well can do it again" AppleJack said.

"Really AppleJack? that is such an overused cliahe" Discord said.

"No, AppleJack right Discord, we defeated you with the Element of Harmony, and we can do it again" Twilight said.

"Oh do you mean these Element of Harmony?" Discord show them a box that had the Element of Harmony in them.

"Discord give us the Element of Harmony back now!" Twilight demand him to do.

"Do this Discord, do that, wow you ponies are so demand, ever thought about asking me nice for them?" Discord said.

"May we have the Element of Harmony back please?" Fluttershy finally spoke up.

"Umm let me thing about that for a second... un no, but thanks for being palight" Discord said.

"Your welcome" Fluttershy smiled.

"Fluttershy, he the bad guy remember" Raindow Dash said.

"Oh sorry, i forgot" Fluttershy apologize.

"Discord we have no time for you game now, so give us back the Element of Harmony!" Twilight demand him again.

"Mmm, very well if you want the Element of Harmony back, then met me in the garden, there you well find your surprise" Discord smiled as he disappear.

"Twilight I get the feeling he leading us into a trap," AppleJack said.

"I think so too AppleJack, but we have no choose, we need to get the Element of Harmony back, if we ever want a chance to save the Princess and defeat Discord." Twilight said.

"Yeah, and beside if we don't go we won't get our surprise" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie dearly, your really just have a one track mind," Rartiy said.

Twilight and her friends soon arrive at the garden where they were to met Discord, while there attention was drawn to a statue of Discord, they approach the statue with caution as the move in closer. "Discord show yourself!" Twilight said.

Discord appear from behind the statue of himself, "My, my, my, isn't this an handsome devil" he admire it.

"Well I think it the most ugliest thing i've ever seen, why Princess Celestia had that hideous thing place here is beyond me," Rarity said.

Discord just stare at Rarity and snaps his fingers, a flash happens and Rarity friends as gasps at her. "What wrong? what did he do?" Rarity started to look worried.

"It's your hair" Fluttershy said.

"My hair? please don't tell me he did what I-".

"He did," AppleJack replied nodding her head.

Rarity look at her hair to see that it was in fact green, "Oh no not again, green hair, oh it just such an horrid color" Rarity runs around in circles, and Discord starts to laugh.

Twilight now stands up and confront Discord "Discord-"

"I know, I know, I know, I know, give us back the Element of Harmony" Discord signed as he snap his fingers and a box appears in front of Twilight. Twilight opens the box with her magic, when she opens the box she shock to see that Element of Harmony weren't there.

"Discord, what is the meaning of this!" Twilight shouted.

"Haha, did you seriously think I was going to give you Element of Harmony back?" Discord laughed uncontrollably .

"Well yeah, you give them back to us the last time" Twilight said.

"Well that was last time, this is now, and beside i need the Element of Harmony to give you your surprise" Discord chuckled.

"Oh what kind of surprise is it, a big surprise, a little surprise, a long surprise, a short surprise?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Oh it a huge surprise, and now allow me to interduce one of my partner in this grand plan of mines, come on out Discord" the girls gasps as another Discord appear before them, and these one was wearing Element of Harmony. "Does this crown make me look fat?" he asked them.

"Discord, there are two of you?" Twilight said completely stunned.

"Yes there are two of us now, and pretty soon there be a third" Discord 2 said.

"What? a third Discord?" Twilight said.

"Yes, once the red light of the eclipses hit this statue, this Discord will be release, and it will be three times the trouble" Discord 3 laughed.

"Not if we can stop it" Twilight said.

"Oh this will be very entertaining" Discord 2 said.

"I got this one," AppleJack said as she starts things of by taking out an rope, and try's to lasso one of the Discord, Discord 3 catches the rope and pull AppleJack in, he then ties the rope around her and uses her as a yo-yo. "It looks like it my turn" Raindow Dash flies toward the Discords at full speed. "Discord, do you want this one?" Discord 3 asked. "Yeah I been wanted to work on my backhand" Discord 2 took out an tennis racket, and before Raindow Dash could react, she was swated back at her friends tackling Pinkie Pie and FlutterShy. Twilight was next up "There got to be some spell i could use to beat them" she thought, "I know, I can blind them with a light spell, here goes noting" Twilight focus a lot of energy in her horn preparing to release, as soon as she feels that she storage enough energy, she release it all and a huge blinded light covering the whole garden, when the light fades away Twilight is shock to see that both of the Discords were wearing sunglasses. Discord 3 then throws AppleJack at Twilight causing her to get tingle in the ropes with AJ.

"Well that take care of them haha" Discord 3 laughed.

"Wait wasn't there six of them?" Discord 2 counts the fallen ponies and notice that one was missing. "Yeah the white one... Rarity she missing.

"So why do you thing she ran of..." Discord 3 stop at mid-sentience as they notice a huge shadow covering them, they looks up and see an huge boulder hovering above them. "This is really going to hurt, isn't it?" Discord 2 just nods his head as the two are flatten by the huge boulder.

"No one, and I mean no one, mess with me hair!" Rarity shouted

"Way to go Rarity, you stop them," Twilight praise her friend.

"I did?" Rarity look at the defeated Discords. "Well yes, of course I did" Rarity smiled in victory. but her victory was cut short has the ground started shaking Violently

"What's going on?" AppleJack asked.

"Oh no, I think we're to late, look!" she pointed towards the statue of Discord as it started to crack. the boulder that Rarity was standing on, brake into pieces as the two Discord from underneath arise, and gather around the cracking statue. "Yes your to late to stop us now" Discord 2 said. "And now it time to welcome back the third Discord!" The statue complete brakes apart releasing the imprison Discord.

"I'm Back!" the free Discord shouted.

"Oh Celestia help us" Twilight said.

"Ahhh Twilight Sparkle, it great to see you in your friends again" Discord said.

"What are you three planning?" Twilight asked.

"What are we planning? my other selfs haven't told you yet?" Discord said.

"We we're waiting to free you first before we tell them" Discord 2 said.

"But now that your hear, we can finally tell them" Discord 3 said.

"Or better yet, let's show them" Discord smiled with an sinner look on his face.

The Elements of Harmony appear in the sky, and all three of the Discords started circling them,

"You see Twilight Sparkle, our plan is to use the Elements of Harmony to spread Chaos everywhere" Discord said.

"But the Elements of Harmony are a pure source of power, so how could we use them to spread Chaos?" Discord 2 said.

"The answers simple, we change them" Discord 3 said.

"One Discord only isn't not strong enough to do a task like this" Discord said.

"But with three, this task is a breeze" Discord 2 said.

"So girls say good bye to the Element Of Harmony" Discord 3 said.

"And say hello to the Elements Of Chaos!" all three Discord shouted.

"Corruption"

"Rage"

"Greed"

"Jealously"

"Fear"

" And Power!"

The three Discord start to glow. "Ahh" the girls said being blind by the light coming from the discord. Once the light dims, the girls remove the hoof from the faces and freeze in terror from the sight they saw before them to be a three head Discord with the body of a Dragon and the crest of the new Element Of Harmony on it.

"Hey girls, do you like the new look?" the middle heads said.

"Discord what have you done to our Element Of Harmony!" Twilight shouted.

Discord use his power to levate Twilight and her friend up to him "Your Element of Harmony? there no longer yours, there mines

"Discord, well stop you somehow" Twilight said.

"Hahaha, I doubt it, hehehe, now what to do with you all" Discord thinks.

While Discord thinks Twilight and her friends disappear in a flash of light, "What? where did they go?" The middle head said.

"The other must of had interfere" The left head said.

"Then let's good after them" the Middle head order.

"Forget about them for now, will get them late, but right now we have an whole world to re-shape in our image" The right head said as the all began to laugh,

End Of Chapter


End file.
